90210_tvfandomcom-20200216-history
We're Not in Kansas Anymore
We're Not in Kansas Anymore 'is the pilot episode of the American teen drama 90210, which premiered on September 2, 2008 on The CW in the United States and Global in Canada. 90210 is a spin-off to Beverly Hills, 90210, and the fourth series in the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity. The pilot was written by Gabe Sachs, Jeff Judah and Rob Thomas, and directed by Mark Piznarski. The episode, aired with "The Jet Set" in a two-hour premiere, averaged 4.9 million viewers on its original broadcast. The development of a Beverly Hills, 90210 spin-off by The CW was reported on March 13, 2008; four days later, a detailed breakdown of the pilot written by Thomas was released. Thomas later announced that he was leaving the series, and Sachs and Judah were hired to write a new version of the script. Casting began before the script was completed, and several cast members of the original series were approached, of whom several accepted to appear. Reviews of the episode were mixed, and one critic explained, "It's not a great show but it's not a terrible teen drama, not by a long shot. The new 90210 turns out to be a solid sequel with plenty of shout-outs to fans of the old 90210. The pilot introduces the Wilson family, along with numerous other students at West Beverly Hills High, where Annie Wilson and Dixon Wilson begin attendance. Their father, Harry Wilson, returns from Kansas to his childhood home of Beverly Hills with his family to care of for his mother, former television star Tabitha Wilson, who has a drinking problem. Annie and Dixon struggle to adjust to their new lives while making new friends and adhering to their parents' wishes. Plot The Wilson family moves to Beverly Hills from Wichita, Kansas and experience extreme culture shock. Harry Wilson starts his new job, as principal of West Beverly Hills High School as his children start their new lives. Annie discovers that her crush, Ethan Ward, isn't exactly the person she remembered, and becomes good friends with his current girlfriend, Naomi Clark. While her brother Dixon joins the lacrosse team. Synopsis The Wilson family, comprising of parents Harry and Debbie, daughter Annie, and adopted son Dixon arrive at the mansion of Harry's mother, Tabitha, where they will be taking care of her. Annie and Dixon discuss what their first day of school will be like at West Beverly Hills High, where their father will be the principal. Annie hopes to hook up with a friend named Ethan Ward, whom she met two summers ago. When she arrives at school the next day, Annie spots Ethan in his car and makes eye contact, only to realise that he is receiving fellatio from a fellow student. Dixon goes to journalism class, where he meets Navid Shirazi, while Annie goes to her first class taught by Ryan Matthews. Matthews asks another student, Naomi Clark, to show Annie around the school. After class, Naomi talks to Annie about her busy life and upcoming birthday party. Naomi tells Annie that she is dating Ethan, and introduces her to her best friend, Adrianna Tate-Duncan, who is the lead in the school play. Annie, who is also an actress, is upset that she arrived too late to audition for a role, although Adrianna says that she would be better backstage. Later, Adrianna takes several pills from a drug dealer, and agrees to pay him the next day. Annie sees Ethan and promises not to tell Naomi that he is cheating on her. They part ways for lunch, and Annie meets Silver; however, Naomi pulls Annie away, explaining that Silver makes insulting YouTube videos about people. Naomi invites Annie to her birthday party, and they decide to go shopping together. Principal Harry, guidance counsellor Kelly Taylor and Matthews meet with Naomi's parents, who feel that Naomi should not have to hand in her assignments on time when she is planning her party. Before she leaves, Naomi's mother, Tracy Clark, reminds Harry that they dated in high school. Naomi receives a text message from her mother, telling her that she must complete the assignment that night. Annie remembers that she completed a similar assignment for her old school, and offers to give Naomi a copy for inspiration. Dixon is accepted into the lacrosse team after trying out, but gets into a fight with team member George Evans. Annie tells Dixon of her invitation to Naomi's party, and how she saw Ethan cheating on Naomi. The next day at school, Annie finds out that Silver made a video blog about her, depicting her as a farmer. Annie confronts Silver, who felt insulted by Annie's decision to leave her for Naomi. When Silver is reprimanded by her half-sister, Kelly, she explains that Naomi had done something horrible to her in the past, which is why she made a video about Annie. Elsewhere, Ethan is forced by his team members to lie that Dixon started the fight during lacrosse, who is subsequently kicked off the team. Annie argues with Ethan because of his lying, and asks what happened to the Ethan that she met two years ago. In class, Naomi reads an exact copy of Annie's paper. Afterward, when Annie confronts Naomi, she apologises by giving Annie an $800 dress. Annie decides to watch the school play rehearsals, and Silver apologises for the video by asking the drama teacher to let Annie sing with Adrianna. Annie is allowed to sing the chorus for the play, much to Adrianna's dismay. Naomi again gets into trouble when Harry discovers that she cheated, and forces her to write the paper in his office. Ethan has a fight with George and tells the truth, resulting in Dixon being allowed to play on the team. Dixon tells Annie that he feels horrible, as he sent a text message to Naomi telling her that Ethan is cheating on her. Harry and Debbie punish Annie for cheating by not allowing her to go to Naomi's party. When they reconsider and decide to let her go, they discover that she has already left. Harry goes to the party to find Annie, but is instead told by Tracy that they have a son together, whom she gave up for adoption. Adrianna, who had previously stolen money from Naomi's purse, claims to have found it and gives it back. Naomi checks her phone messages and learns that Ethan is cheating on her. Naomi asks Ethan if he is really cheating on her, and leaves the party after he fails to answer. Annie leaves with Silver for another party on the beach, where she apologises to Ethan for revealing that he was cheating on Naomi. When she asks why he told the truth about Dixon not starting the fight, he replies that he is trying to be the good guy he used to be. Annie, Silver, Dixon and Navid spend the rest of the night swimming at the beach. In the closing scenes, Kelly talks to the father of her four-year-old son, Adrianna pays her drug dealer with money she stole from Naomi, and Ethan visits Naomi's house. Cast 'Starring *Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson *Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson *AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark *Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews *Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver *Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi *Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson *Rob Estes as Harry Wilson *Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward *Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson 'Recurring' *James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark *Christina Moore as Tracy Clark *Kellan Lutz as George Evans *Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan 'Special Guest Star' *Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor 'Guest Starring' *Brandon Michael Vayda as Mike *Chantelle Barry as Nina *Riley Thomas Stuart as Sammy Taylor *Cherilyn Wilson as Morgan *Bobby Gold as Cammy *Hallee Hirsh as Hannan Zuckerman-Vasquez *Meghan Markle as Wendy *Brooklyn Sundano as Miss Austin *Tilly and the Wall as Themselves Music *"Beat Control" by Tilly and the Wall *"California Bound" by Carolina Liar *"Chasing Pavements" by Adele *"Don't Let Me Fall" by Lenka *"Lasy Day of Your Life" by Glass Pear *"Pot Kettle Black" by Tilly and the Wall *"Shut Up and Let Me Go" by The Ting Tings *"Time To Pretend" by MGMT *"Vida La Vida" by Coldplay *"Wannamama" by Pop Levi *"What You Got" by Colby O'Donis featuring Akon *"Whee Doggie Banjo Bit" by Billy Lee Cox *"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes